


[Podfic] The Right to Arm Droids

by Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, F/M, Humor, Hux gets dead, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Somewhat gruesome, poe was not prepared for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Poe has been captured and dragged onto a Star Destroyer yet again. BB-8 is not having with it.BB-8 has also been getting some upgrades from its newest best friend Rey.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: BB-8 & Violence, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] The Right to Arm Droids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Right to Arm Droids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451034) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/The%20Right%20to%20Arm%20Droids.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The Right ot Arm Droids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451034)

**Author:** [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 9 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/The%20Right%20to%20Arm%20Droids.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/The%20Right%20to%20Arm%20Droids.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
